minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Notch.avi
Hey there, I don't know where I should start, but it all happened very fast. I am so confused right now that I don't even have any idea what I am even saying. I am sorry if you don't understand me, but there are just so many thoughts spinning in my head, I want to just end it all. So I downloaded Mine-imator and made an animation. The animation was about Notch fighting Herobrine. I watched my animation and I was happy with it, so I saved it. I clicked the 'upload' button and it was uploading. I waited for some. It was only half way done with uploading, so I took a break in that span of time. When I came back, it had finished uploading. I named it notch.avi, and opened it up. Everything seemed fine, Notch was fighting Herobrine, they did many cool tricks, and everything was like I wanted it to be. So I decided to share it with others the next morning. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning. I turned on my PC, but when my system was booted up, the first thing that came up instead of all the expired program notifications and other junk, was my video. The Notch vs Herobrine. I thought I left it open or I didn't shut down the computer correctly. But something was different with it. It was gray, like an old TV, making strange sounds: bbsrrbbbbBBBbrbb bBBBZBbrBbrbbrr.. bzBBRbrbrr...... and so on! I could still see the Herobrine and Notch in it. There was static all over the thumbnail of the video. I know the fact that I didn't add that in, so I reopened it through the folder where it was. It was there. I was a bit mad, but at the same time I thought: Cool effect! So I decided to publish it! I rechecked again, it was all right, but this time there was only Notch. He was fighting like with an invisible Herobrine. Everything was the same, but Herobrine disappeared. So I reopened it again, but this time, all the buildings were gone. The swords and weapons from Notch were gone too! I reopened it again, even though I didn't know why I did it. This time notch was only doing the animations and he did not have any sword or anything. Being a stupid guy, knowing that reopening is going to make things worse, I reopened it again. This time however, he just came to the front of my screen, swung his arm to the left side, and then the video stopped. It cut by itself into 2 seconds or 3. And all the weapons, Herobrine, buildings, trees, disappeared! It was only Notch by himself, doing a short animation and then the video stopped! So I left that video. The next day I came home from work and I opened up that video yet again, I thought maybe it was just a rendering glitch. But this time I saw something gross. There were 4 sheep and Notch stabbed them all with a diamond sword. However, it wasn't just a normal animated sword going through the sheep's body. It was realistic death and bleeding animation. Then the Notch moved his head exactly to my eye side, and it felt like he watched into my eyes. Then, his face jumpscared me and covered the whole page. I then heard a Joker-like laugh. I sent that file to my friends, but they said that it was just the 2 second format where notch does that short animation without any buildings or anything. But I swear! On my computer, every single time I reopen that file, Notch does something different! If he is doing the same for you, maybe he is just waiting? Maybe he is just waiting while you are gonna stop believing in him? Maybe he wants to make you the same person like me? A guy that nobody believes. Next time, when you don't believe someone or something, Just remember... just remember.... just... rem... em... be.r.. rr....................................... Category:Videos Category:Notch Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta Category:Underrated Category:Supernatural Category:Blood Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Wall of Text